Every Rose Has It's Thorn Chapter One
by Breezylovexo
Summary: When Tara Gilbert moves back to Mystic Falls, she expects the same old town she left when her parents died. But somehow, the town seems different, and when she attends the Masquerade Ball, and goes missing with her sister, she discovers how different the town is. Rated T...because it's Vampire Diaries. I own nothing but my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Every Rose has its Thorn

**A/N- Well hello my lovely fudge balls! I've always kind of liked the idea of these stories, so I decided to write one! **

** This takes place in the episode 'Masquerade.' I really hope you all enjoy!**

**-B x**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Tara POV:**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm going home, to Mystic Falls. Where I was born and raised. Where I had my first kiss, first boyfriend. Where my family was. And, where my parents were killed, the reason why I got out of the small town in the first place._

_ But you know what they say, 'Home is where the heart is.' And my heart needed to go home. _

_ I had left after my parents' death, because the emotions were too much for me. I was heartbroken, my sister was heartbroken, and my brother was heartbroken. Heck, even my kitten didn't seem to be herself. It was like I could actually feel the emotions radiating off everyone, suffocating me, smothering me. I had to go._

_ And I did._

_ But after my twin sister Elena called me, telling me how Aunt Jenna had somehow walked into a knife and was hurt. Well, who wouldn't be hurt after being stabbed by a kitchen knife? Anyway, after I heard the news, I packed my bags, hopped into a cab headed straight for the airport, and flew home._

_ And now my taxi is outside the house. Talk to you later._

* * *

I close my diary and grin, loving how familiar the house looks. In New York, everything was new, and almost scary. Just setting foot into this small town makes me feel better almost immediately.

"Thanks," I say to the driver, handing over the cash. He nods and drives away, after helping me collect my luggage.

I pull my suitcase up the path with my duffle bag on my shoulder, take a deep breath, and knock. Soon after, Elena opens the door, and immediately her face breaks into a huge smile.

"Tara!" she exclaims, pulling me into a hug. I chuckle dropping my bags.

"Elena, you're kind of squishing me," I say wryly, smiling myself. She pulls back, shaking her head.

"Sorry, it's just so good to see you." She says. I hear footsteps behind her, and look over her shoulder to see my little brother.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or is that my MIA sister?" Jeremy smirks, coming towards us twins.

"Jer!" I yell, pushing past Elena and giving my little brother a bear hug. He laughs, and I pull back, a confused expression on my face. "You don't smell like pot. Why is that?" I ask.

"He cleaned up his act," Elena explains, handing me my things. "Now go put these up in your room," she orders. I sigh, but obey her orders.

"Fine, fine," I say. Quickly, I run upstairs with my suitcase clanking against the wood, dump my things in my same old room, and thunder back downstairs, turning into the living room. Matt's leaning against the kitchen bench, while Jenna lies on the couch.

"Matty Boy! Jenny!" I say, using the much hated nicknames I made for them. They both smile as I hug them each in turn.

"Hey, sorry Tar, I have to go. I was about to leave when you came." Jeremy says apologetically. I pout, and notice a glare that Elena shoots Jeremy. I'd have to find out about that later.

"Okay. Bye Jer," I say, hugging him.

After he leaves, I begin to tell them about where I've been, what I've been doing. After a while, the conversation turns to what's been happening here.

"So what's this I hear about the Salvatore brothers?" I say, raising an eyebrow. Elena sighs.

"Caroline spilt didn't she?" she says. I nod, reading into her expression, a talent of mine. She looks…sad. Very sad. Oh…if one of those Salvatore's hurt her I would kill them.

"One, is my ex, the other, is my ex's brother. Ask Bonnie or Caroline for details." I decide to leave it at that, not wanting to upset her further.

Matt gets up, turning to leave. "You're welcome to hang out. Alaric's coming over. It's gonna be pizza and bad TV." Elena says.

"Who's Alaric?" I ask. "The history and Jenna's boyfriend." Elena says briefly.

"I'd love to, but I'm going to the masquerade party at the Lockwood's. Aren't you?" Matt asks.

"Uh…no. Not with what's going on between me and Stefan." Elena says, shaking her head slightly.

"I'll go," I say. They all turn to look at me, and I shrug. "I haven't seen anyone in ages. I want to see everyone."

"Okay, cool. I've got to go, got something to do. Go get ready." Matt says, shooting me a smile. I nod, and go upstairs.

Quickly, I raid through my suitcase, until I find one of my favourite dresses, a strapless deep purple dress, with a flared skirt. I find my mask, place it over my head, and pull on purple flats. I pull my hair up into a ponytail, with two strands of hair hanging out. I grab my purse, and head back downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Matt asks. I nod, grinning.

"Yeah. Let's go." I say, waving goodbye to Elena and Jenna.

* * *

~~~x~~~

A couple hours later, I stand outside. I'd caught up with Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Dawn and Peter, two of my other friends. Matt had ditched me and had gone somewhere with Tyler. To get drunk, probably. I swear I'd seen Elena, but I just brushed it off, because I knew she was at home.

The masquerade ball was still going strong, but I think that I've had enough. The problem is, Matt was my ride. I sigh; I'm going to have to wait for him.

I walk back inside, heading towards the drinks. I grab a glass of champagne and sip it slowly. I feel a presence beside me and look up, to see a guy standing next to me. For some reason, he looked familiar.

"Hello," I say, cautiously. "Nice mask."

"Thanks," his mouth forms into a smirk. "You look…delicious, Tara."

"How do you know my name?" I say suspiciously, placing my empty glass on the table. He pouts at my question.

"I'm hurt, sweetie. You don't recognize your own boyfriend?" he says, faking to be hurt.

"Aidan." I realize. I slowly take steps backwards from him. "I told you, I don't want to be with you, anymore."

"Whatever you say," he smirks, closing the distance between us. "But I get to decide when I'm done with you."

I shiver, shrinking away from him. "I-I have to go…do something." I say. He just continues to smirk as I turn away.

I step outside, the cold chilling me, but refreshing me at the same time. I walk amongst the cars, trying to think clearly. Aidan was here, he had followed me. I had broken up with him not a day before I left to come here, the supposedly boring town of Mystic Falls.

_ The town seems different, _I muse. _And it's about to become more, now that Aidan's here._

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

The girl trails among the cars, unaware of the presence following her. Suddenly, she stops, leaning against a truck, arms folded. Silently, the man creeps up behind her. She shakes her head and moved forward, only to be grabbed. She struggles, but it's no use. The man drags her off, to his car, and dumps her in the boot. Soon after, another girl is dumped with her. The man's job was nearly done.

* * *

**A/N- Well, did you like it? Hate it? Sorry if it's a bit short. Let me know if you want longer chapters. Reviews are actually love. Can I have love? I like hot chocolates. Drinking one write now…so good. How about if you review I give you all cyber hot chocolates? :D**

**-B x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hello fudge balls! How are you on this fine day? What's the weather like?**

**Over here we've been having a lot of earthquakes…kind of worrying…but anyway! Thanks to my first reviewer and follower, withthatimightadd! I'd like to know, would you guys prefer if I replied to reviews on here or PM? I'll reply to the reviews in Author's Notes for now, but yeah, what do you guys think?**

**Withthatimightadd: Thanks for the cyber cookie! Here is your cyber hot chocolate *hands you cyber hot chocolate* as for Aidan…mwahaHAHAHAHAHAhahaha ehem. :) His secrets will be revealed soon…well…possibly…**

**Also, sorry I haven't updated. My laptop is at my Mum's and I've been at my Dad's all week. Hopefully I'll convince my mum to let me bring my laptop from house to house though…**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**-B x**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

In the middle of nowhere, a car sat on the side of the road. To any spectator, it would appear the man in the car was waiting for someone, or something. But, there weren't any spectators around to spectate.

Soon, the rumbling engine of a car sounded, and the man in the car smirked visibly. The SUV the rumble belonged to pulled up next to the car, and another man stepped out.

"Where are they?" The former man said, resting his arm on the trucks open window.

"In the trunk," the new man replied. "I did exactly as you said."

"Good. Put her in the back."

The man obliged, placing the two unconscious girls in the other man's trunk. The stationary man looked in the mirror, and smiled at the sight.

"Thank you for your help." The man said in his British accent.

"Is there anything else?" the man's voice said, hinting that he actually didn't want to ask that question.

"One more thing. Come closer, please." He responded, beckoning to his current puppet. The 'puppet' came forward, and waited.

"Closer…" he coaxed. The man obeyed, and in a flash, the man in the car, grabbed him, bit into his neck, and drained him of all his blood. He dropped him on the ground, and drove away.

Behind him, one of the girls in the trunk stirred.

**Tara POV**

I jerk awake, confused. The hum of an engine is below me, and wherever I am lying is moving. I'm in a car? I don't open my eyes to check. I know I'm right.

And then yesterday's events all come rushing back. I try to remain still, but feel movement beside me. I open one eye, and it immediately lands on my sister, Elena. Shit.

"I can tell you're awake." Says a voice from the front. My captor?

I try to even out my breathing, faking to be unconscious still.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't even bother."

Sighing, I give up, and kneel on the car floor. "Who are you? What do you want?" I demand. He just chuckles, which infuriates me. "Who. Are. You?" I repeat, my eyes burning. This whole situation is just both terrifying me, and filling me with fury.

The man let out a sigh of annoyance. "Just shut it, Marie."

"Uh, my name is Tara, and no I won't 'Just shut it'." I say, mocking his accent. "I want answers. You just kidnapped me and my sister; I _deserve_ to know who you are, and what you want."

"Heh. If you think you're going to get your answers, you're sadly wrong." He pauses as I climb over the front seat and into the back seat. "What are you doing?"

"If you think you're going to get an answer, you're sadly wrong." I mock. "Now will you stop being an asshole and tell me why I'm here?"

Very suddenly, he jerks the wheel to the side and the car pulls up on the side of the road. He steps out, grabbing something so fast I couldn't see what it was. He comes around to the car door next to me, and pulls me out. I see what's in his hand. Oh. Rope.

The rope now binds my hands and legs together. How did he do that so fast?

"Right, dopple number one, let's shut you up. You're very annoying, you know?" he whispers as he secures a gag around my mouth. I roll my eyes. I did get that a lot. "But feisty. I like that."

His breath tickles my neck, and a shiver runs down through my spine. He grabs my arm and throws me into the passenger seats, takes hold of the back of my head, and slammed it on the dash board.

* * *

I come to in someone's arms, and my eyes flicker open. I scoff at the sight above me, and squirm to get out of his arms.

"It wasn't very nice of you to knock me out, you know," I spit out, still twisting.

"Oh, just shut up," he smirks. We enter a dilapidated old house, and he dumps me on a sofa. "Stay here, Tar Tar."

"Don't call me that." I glare.

A few minutes later, he returns with my sister, and drops her next to me. He begins to untie the ropes binding us both.

"What do you want?" she whimpers. He places a finger to his mouth.

"Ssh."

"Please, I'm hurt." She tries again.

"Don't bother," I say. "I tried."

I notice the blood on her clothes, and my face turns grim. "What happened, Elena?" I whisper, slightly alarmed.

She shakes her head in reply, which just makes me frown. My twin instincts told me that she was hiding something.

I see our kidnapper's face drawn to the blood, which makes Lena seem even more frightened.

"Just one taste." He mutters, and leans in. His face changes.

Black veins snake up around his eyes, and the whites of his eyes turn red.

I scream, and scramble further away from him. "Oh, my God. Get away from us!"

He growls, and backhands me. Once again, everything fades into blackness, but not before I notice a woman enter the room.

* * *

When I awaken again, I sit up. The room's empty, apart from me and Elena, who is reading a creased piece of paper.

"What's that Lena?" I ask her, reaching for it. She hands it to me, a smile of hope etched on her face.

I smooth out the wrinkled paper, and read the scribbled, but clear words.

**Stefan and Damon are coming for you.**

**-B**

I grin, and hand the paper back to Elena. "So Stefan's the ex and Damon the brother, yeah?"

My sister nods. "And how exactly are they planning to get us out of here?"

I continue, doubt tracing in my voice.

She's about to answer, when she changes her mind. "They just will, Tar. Don't worry."

I nod when the man and woman from earlier enter, the man seemingly panicked.

"He's here! This was a mistake," He says, terror evident in his voice.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." She tries to console him.

"No, he wants me dead, Rose!" he exclaims, pacing.

"He wants her more." She presses.

"I can't do this." He says. "He'll have mercy on you, but I _need_ to get out of here."

"Hey!" The woman, Rose, forces the man to look at him. "What are we?"

"We're family," he sighs. "Forever."

I hear a knock, and look to Elena. "Who's that?" I whisper, a flower of apprehension blooming in my stomach.

"Elijah." She says shortly. She seems preoccupied.

"And who's he?" I press. All of a sudden, I feel fear overwhelm me. "Lena? I'm scared."

She looks at me. Tears bring mist to her eyes. "I'm sorry, Tara. I didn't want this for you. I never should have called you to come back."

"What? No Lena I wanted to come back! I missed you." I say, confused. She shakes her head, and envelops me in a hug. We both let out our tears.

A few moments later, a new man enters the room, and I feel Elena tense. Noticing her nervousness, I become on alert as well.

Cautiously, I pull my sister up with me, so we both stand.

Oh. He's handsome.

I link my hand with Elena, and squeeze it. She squeezes back reassuringly.

And, all of a sudden, Elijah's in front of me. I shriek, and jump back, which only causes him to smirk. How…did he move so fast?

He steps in towards me, and I move back, gulping.

"No!" Elena says, trying to get in between me and the man. "Leave her alone, please."

Ignoring her, he leans in, as if to kiss me, but at the last second, swoops down to my neck, and…sniffs it?

"Human. It's impossible." He says. I stand rigidly, not daring to move. This man…he wasn't normal. He returns his gaze to my face. "Hello there."

He finally steps back, and I relink myself with Elena, gladly. Her touch gives me strength.

"We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going." He says.

"Please, don't let him take us." Elena pleads with Rose, but she just ignores her.

"One last piece of business, and we're done." He strides over to the first man.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry." He says a look of sincere and fear written on his face.

"Oh, no, your apologies not nessacery." Elijah says.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now, I honour. Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness." He doesn't even try to answer the question.

"So granted."

The man smiles, relieved, before Elijah smacks his head clean off. I scream, stumbling back, trying not look at the bodiless head on the wooden floor.

The woman, Rose, let's out a heartbroken cry. "You…!" she yells angrily.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." It stops her from running at him, but she clutches her heart, as if had been ripped out.

He glances over at me and my sister. "Come."

"No. What about the moonstone?" Elena stalls.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asks.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is." She says confidently. I shift my gaze from my twin to Elijah, like watching a tennis game. Except I mainly knew what was going on in tennis. Right now, I was feeling so many emotions; fear, confusion, even protectiveness, for my sister.

"Yes?" His voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"I can help you get it," she continues.

"Tell me where it is." He commands.

"It doesn't work that way."

"Are you negotiating with me?" he looks incredulous. He looks at Rose, who shrugs.

"It's the first I've heard of it." She quips. Elijah looks Elena in the eyes, and then flickers down to her necklace. I hadn't seen it before; she must have got it after I'd left.

"What's this vervain doing on your neck?" he snatches the necklace from her neck, and throws it across the room.

"Hey!" I yell angrily. He ignores her, and catches her head, forcing my sister to look him in the eye again.

"Tell me where the moonstone is." He says in a hypnotizing tone. I plead for her not to reply, whatever this moonstone was, it was leverage.

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins." She replied robotically.

"What is it doing there?" he asks, still in that tone.

"It's with Katherine."

Katherine? Who's Katherine?

"Interesting," he muses.

I look at Elena, my eyes brimming with questions. I open my mouth to speak, but close it when the sound of glass shattering is heard from upstairs.

"What is that?" Elijah says, his voice now rigid and alert.

"I don't know." Rose says, emotionless.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah asks again.

"I don't know." She repeats.

He grabs me and Elena, and suddenly, we are in another part of the house. He pushes Elena to Rose, but keeps an iron grip on my arm. I struggle, trying to get away from him. "Rose," he says warningly.

"I don't know who it is." She appears on edge.

"Up here," a voice says. Male. Maybe it was Stefan, or Damon. Elijah rushes up the stairs, so fast. He so wasn't human. I whimper.

"Down here." A deeper, cockier voice says.

Out of nowhere, a wooden stake shoots through his hand, and I stare at him in shock. He didn't even flinch. He just pulls out the stake, angry. I look for Elena over my shoulder, but both her and Rose are gone.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me." He says loudly. "You can't. Do you hear that?"

He throws me into a corner, and I cry out, pulling my knees up to my chest. I close my eyes as sounds of fighting reach my ears. I try to focus on anything but what's happening, but soon I'm interrupted.

I'm forced to stand up, and my eyes open. Elijah places his arm around my neck. "If so much as make a move towards me, I will snap her neck."

"Stop." Elena steps out. "Don't, please."

"Okay," he smirks. He turns to who I presume are Stefan and Damon. "You can keep the new Katerina." He gestures to Elena. "But I have to take this little one."

"No!" Elena yells. "Take me instead."

I shake my head. No matter how terrified I was, I had to protect my sister. "No, I'll go."

Elena starts towards me, but one of them holds her back, whispering something in her ear.

"Very well then. We shall be going." Elijah pulls me to his chest, and I shut my eyes.

* * *

**A/N- Well then! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know if you want them longer. And don't forget to review.**

**So…Elijah has Tara! What do you think about that? I wonder if she'll find out about the secrets her own sister has kept from her…**

**See you later, my precious fudgeballs.**

**-B x**


	3. Author's Note

Hey my beautiful/handsome, awesome fudgeballs!

No this is not a chapter, btw.

I'm so sorry there's been no chapter.

I've kind of lost ideas for the story. :(

So, I'd like to take time to rewrite and think about the story, and I hope to get more inspiration.

Let me know how you feel about this is the reviews :)

I am also working on a lot of other stories, and also just got sucked into The Mortal Instruments.

See ya'll later :D

~B x


End file.
